Call My Name
by rinelennix
Summary: Aku, Kida Masaomi, hidup di sisi tergelap Ikebukuro. Dan kemudian aku bertemu denganmu. Izaya, maukah kau mengajariku bicara? AU, OOC, yaoi


**Disclaimer : Durarara! © Ryougo Narita**

**Warning : AU, OOC, yaoi (Yes, yaoi. Back off if you're underage!)**

xxx

"_Ayah?"_

"…_Ibu?"_

_Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya sunyi._

_Langkah kakinya membuat lantai kayu berderit-derit, menjerit._

"_Kalian dimana?"_

_Apakah mereka sedang bermain petak umpet?_

"_A-"_

_Suara tembakan. Dua kali._

_Sepasang mata coklat madu membelalak ngeri._

_Ia berlari menyusuri lorong sepi. Keheningan yang mencekam menggantung di udara. Pekat dan menyesakkan._

_Nafasnya tersengal-sengal saat mencapai kamar tidur utama. Jendela terbuka dan angin menerobos masuk menggoyang-goyangkan tirai putih dengan bercak-bercak merah._

_Kedua orang tuanya terbujur kaku dengan posisi melintang di atas matras. Darah mengumpul di sekitar kepala mereka. Seperti halo, kecuali warnanya begitu jahat dan menyeramkan. Tidak ada lagi tanda-tanda kehidupan._

_Mereka sudah mati. Bunuh diri? Entahlah._

"_AAAAAAARGGH!"_

_Hari itu Kida Masaomi menjerit sepuasnya sampai suaranya habis. Benar-benar habis._

xxx

Aku Kida Masaomi, hidup di tengah-tengah kerasnya Kota Ikebukuro. Di sudut tergelap yang tidak terjamah oleh pendar neon warna-warni. Di sudut yang penuh tipu daya di mana aroma amoniak kuat menyerbak.

Sudah 3 tahun aku berkeliaran di sini, sejak kehilangan hidupku yang sempurna. Tidak bisa dibilang aku menikmatinya, aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Dulu kupikir aku masih punya keluarga, tapi mereka tidak benar-benar peduli padaku. Pemakaman usai dan hubungan darah kami yang hanya sepersekian persen juga berakhir. Aku sendiri. Mereka tidak mau tahu dan tidak peduli.

Akhirnya aku lupa, seperti apa rasanya punya keluarga. Seolah-olah aku tidak pernah memilikinya sejak awal. Apa kehidupanku sebelumnya hanya mimpi?

Langkah kakiku gontai, sejak pagi tadi perutku belum terisi. Nyaris tidak ada tenaga untuk bergerak. Pelan sekali, bahuku bersenggolan dengan orang yang jalannya membentuk zigzag, sempoyongan tidak karuan.

"Hei, perhatikan jalanmu, Bocah!"

Punggungku didorong dengan keras hingga aku jatuh ke depan. Daguku tergores permukaan aspal yang kasar berlubang, berdarah. Perih.

Aku mencoba bangkit, tapi ada beban berat yang tiba-tiba dijatuhkan ke atas punggungku. Sebuah kaki bersepatu boot menahanku tetap di bawah. Tekanan yang diberikannya semakin kuat dan aku kesulitan bernafas, dadaku sesak.

"Heh, apa yang dilakukan tikus kecil sepertimu di tempat seperti ini, hmm?"

Ada tangan yang menarik rambutku, memaksaku mengangkat kepala. Seorang pria berkepala botak menyeringai memperlihatkan deretan gigi hitamnya. Bau alkohol menguar dari mulutnya, bercampur dengan nafasnya yang busuk. Aku mengerutkan hidung.

"Kenapa kau mengerutkan hidung seperti itu? Kau mengejekku, ya?!"

Pria itu menarik rambutku dengan keras, seperti ingin mencabutnya ke ujung-ujung akar. Ia memaksa mengangkat kepalaku, sementara tekanan di punggungku tidak berkurang.

"Hei, katakan sesuatu! Kau bisu, ya?!"

Orang yang menahanku dengan sepatunya memberikan penekanan lebih. Sakit sekali. Kurasa dia berhasil meremukkan dua tulang rusukku.

"Heh! Bocah sialan!"

Kepalaku dibenturkan ke permukaan aspal. Sejenak yang terlihat hanya gelap. Ada rasa sakit yang menyengat berasal dari dahiku. Sebelah mataku terpejam. Darah mengalir membasahinya. Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Perih.

"Ugh-!"

Sisi tubuhku ditendang.

Sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali.

Aku meringkuk membentuk bola. Serangan mereka tidak berhenti.

Ini bukan kejadian pertama kali. Aku pernah mengalami hal serupa beberapa kali. Bersenggolan, meski sedikit, dengan orang mabuk adalah kesalahan terbesar di sini. Mereka tidak sepenuhnya sadar dan kerap bertindak irasional. Biasanya aku menghindar dan lari sebelum masalah terlanjur membesar. Tapi kali ini aku tidak kuat lagi.

Tendangan demi tendangan terus dilayangkan ke tubuhku tanpa ampun. Seperti aku ini sekedar karung kentang, bukan makhluk yang bernyawa.

Aku mati rasa. Semua bagian tubuhku menjerit kesakitan, tapi aku tidak bisa merasakannya lagi. Aku memuntahkan banyak darah, tapi mereka tidak mau berhenti.

Aku ingin berteriak, setidaknya dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang kupunya, meski begitu sedikit dan perlahan-lahan menghilang. Aku sangat ingin berteriak, tapi tidak bisa.

Aku lupa bagaimana cara melakukannya.

Setelah bertahan sekian lama, mungkin waktuku sudah tiba.

Mungkin sudah saatnya aku menyusul orang tuaku. Menyedihkan sekali, mati di jalanan sempit dan bau seperti ini.

"Kulihat kalian sedang bersenang-senang, apa aku boleh bergabung?"

Apa lagi? Apakah dua orang ini tidak cukup untuk mengantarkanku ke gerbang kematian? Kenapa Tuhan sangat senang membuatku menderita?

"Siapa kau?" Dua orang itu meninggalkanku, menghampiri pihak ketiga dan terlibat adu tinju dengannya.

Setidaknya serangan itu berhenti, tapi sarafku mulai meregistrasi rasa sakit di sekujur tubuh. Bahkan untuk bernafas pun begitu menyiksa. Aku tidak yakin aku dapat bertahan. Apakah tidak ada kematian yang damai untukku? Mataku mulai terpejam. Antara sadar dan tidak sadar, aku merasakan tubuhku diselimuti oleh kehangatan, diangkat dengan hati-hati dan perlahan.

Lalu gelap.

xxx

Saat aku mencoba membuka kedua mataku, sinar matahari yang tajam menyambutku dengan kasar. Aku memalingkan kepalaku ke arah lain, mencoba untuk berbaring miring. Sakit sekali. Tanganku mengepal, menggenggam erat selimut merah marun yang terasa halus dan menenangkan. Sambil mencoba mengatur ritme nafasku yang tidak karuan, aku mengusap-usap bahan di tangan.

Lembut.

Aroma samar vanila yang manis menyapa hidungku.

Di mana aku?

Sepasang mata coklat maduku mengerjap, beredar mengamati sekitar. Ruangan ini mulai terlihat jelas. Keempat dindingnya bercat abu-abu suram. Tanpa ada ornamen sedikitpun. Sebuah tirai dengan warna merah senada selimut terlihat membingkai jendela yang terbuka lebar. Bergoyang-goyang tertiup angin. Tidak ada perabot spesial di sini. Hanya sebuah lemari pakaian biasa, meja, kursi dan ranjang tempatku berbaring.

Rasanya hampa sekali di sini. Seperti tidak pernah ada kehidupan sebelumnya.

Aku mengerutkan kening, berjengit dan meraba dahiku yang dibalut perban.

Ah, apa yang kukatakan? Tempat yang terlihat hampa seperti ini tentu jauh lebih baik daripada sudut kota yang bau yang menjadi tempat tinggalku. Kapan terakhir kali aku bangun di atas tempat tidur seempuk ini dalam balutan selimut yang lembut dan wangi, di dalam ruangan yang bersih dari sampah-sampah berserakan?

"Oh, kau sudah sadar?"

Seorang pria berambut hitam bersandar pada kusen pintu, kedua tangannya dilipat rapi di depan dada. Ada seringaian lebar menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan.

Aku mencoba beralih ke posisi duduk dengan bantuan siku, tapi terlalu lemah untuk melakukannya, sementara rasa sakit di dadaku semakin menjadi.

"Jangan banyak bergerak! Tunggu di situ,"

Aku tidak ingin mendengarkan kata-kata orang asing itu, tapi tubuhku tidak mau menurut. Menjerit sakit memintaku tenang. Tak sampai dua menit orang itu muncul lagi. Kali ini dengan nampan di tangan. Dari aroma yang menyapa hidungku, aku tebak mangkuk porselen itu berisi bubur. Sudah lama sekali sejak aku mencium wangi selezat ini, apalagi merasai hangat dan lembutnya bubur di lidah.

Dia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, meletakkan nampan di meja.

"Kau tidak sadarkan diri selama 3 hari. Aku berani bertaruh, pasti kau lapar sekali!"

Nada bicaranya menyebalkan, seperti mengejekku di tiap kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Seringaiannya juga mengesalkan. Ia berisik dan banyak bertanya, mengoceh tentang hal-hal tidak penting.

Namun terlepas dari itu semua, sepasang mata merah darahnya menarik perhatianku. Begitu bening dan cemerlang hingga aku dapat melihat bayanganku terpantul di sana. Rambut hitam malamnya berkilauan diterpa sinar matahari. Jari-jari tangannya kurus dan panjang, memegang sendok dan menyuapiku dengan hati-hati.

Harusnya aku tidak boleh lengah dan menerima bantuan dengan mudah dari orang yang bahkan tidak aku tahu namanya. Bukan tidak mungkin orang ini jahat dan berniat buruk dengan menculikku. Ah, tapi siapa yang mau repot-repot berurusan dengan anak jalanan sepertiku? Tidak ada untungnya.

"Hei, kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa dari tadi. Kenapa tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Aku bertemu pandang dengan iris merah menyala yang tampak memaksa.

Keping coklat maduku mengerjap.

Hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Tidak ada bersuara.

Orang itu tersenyum kecil, kemudian mengaduk-aduk bubur yang tinggal setengah.

"Oh, kau tidak bicara?"

Aku membuka mulutku. Tidak ada suara yang keluar. Sesendok bubur membungkamku.

"Tak apa. Namamu Kida, kan?"

xxx

"Aku akan pulang terlambat, kau bisa menyiapkan makan malammu sendiri, kan?"

Aku mengangguk dengan patuh dari atas kursi. Jari-jari tanganku melingkupi gelas susu.

"Kunci semua pintu dan jendela, jangan bukakan pintu untuk siapa pun!" Kau mengatakannya sambil pergi berlalu, hingga akhirnya sepenuhnya menghilang dari pandanganku.

"Ingat, jangan buka pintu untuk orang lain!" Suaramu nyaring sekali, hingga menggetarkan permukaan susu yang tenang. Aku tersenyum, mengangkat gelasku dan meneguk habis isinya.

Sekarang aku kenyang.

Sepi.

Sunyi sekali di sini, aku dapat mendengar detik jarum jam dari ruang sebelah.

Suasananya begitu berbeda dari sudut kota tempatku tinggal. Jalanan yang sempit dan bau itu tidak akan pernah terasa setenang ini, apalagi di malam hari.

Jadi, sudah berapa lama aku tinggal di sini? Entahlah, aku sudah tidak menghitung lagi. Yang aku tahu, aku tidak ingin kembali ke kehidupanku sebelum ini. Hari demi hari berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Sekarang aku lupa seperti apa bau udara yang kuhirup biasanya. Jelas bukan aroma manis vanila yang menyapa hidungku tiap pagi, saat aku membuka mata dan kembali _hidup _untuk melihat dunia. Aku lupa dengan tampang para pemabuk yang berkeliaran tiap malam, teralihkan oleh paras tampanmu yang kulihat setiap hari.

Sekarang aku mulai terbiasa dengan warna suram cat dinding rumah, tidak lagi terasa sehampa sebelumnya. Aku mulai terbiasa dengan nada mengejek dalam bicaramu. Terbiasa dengan seringaian serigalamu. Terbiasa dengan _dirimu._

Kau banyak bercerita, tentang sudut-sudut indah kota yang tidak aku ketahui, tentang makanan-makanan yang belum aku coba, tentang orang-orang yang belum pernah aku temui. Kau banyak bercerita tentang hal-hal menarik lainnya, tapi tidak tentang dirimu. Sehingga tak banyak yang aku tahu, kecuali namamu, Orihara Izaya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu berapa pastinya umurmu dan apa pekerjaanmu.

Ah, tapi kupikir kita impas. Karena aku juga tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa padamu. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang kau lontarkan selalu aku jawab dengan anggukan atau gelengan. Atau jika jawabannya bukan merupakan salah satu dari kedua pilihan yang aku punya, kau akan mencoba menerka-nerka. Seperti bermain kata. Aku tidak mau menerima pensil dan kertas yang kau sodorkan kepadaku. Bukannya aku tidak bisa baca tulis. Aku hanya tidak mau kau mengasihaniku seperti itu, menungguku selesai menuliskan ceritaku, sementara kau menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalaku pelan seakan-akan aku ini adikmu.

Namun sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Mungkin bukan lewat suara, bukan juga melalui goresan kanji dan hiragana. Suatu saat nanti pasti akan kutemukan caranya. Bagaimana memberitahumu tentang kisah hidupku yang tidak akan menarik bagimu. Suatu saat nanti kau akan tahu. Mungkin dengan hati. Atau dengan rahasia, seperti bagaimana kau tahu namaku. Sampai sekarang masih menjadi misteri bagiku, tapi aku tidak ingin tahu.

Ada beberapa hal yang lebih baik tidak diketahui. Karena masa lalu yang kelam seperti masa laluku bukan sesuatu yang menarik untuk diceritakan. Aku ingin menguburnya dalam-dalam, melupakan kejadian 3 tahun lalu yang begitu pilu. Aku dikhianati, ditinggalkan dan dibuang. Aku tidak diinginkan.

Sampai beberapa waktu yang lalu, keberadaanku masih menjadi suatu ketidakpastian. Aku sempat berpikir untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Menyusul kedua orang tuaku yang sudah pergi lebih dulu. Kupikir malam itu akan jadi waktuku, aku pun menyerah dan pasrah.

Sampai beberapa waktu yang lalu, tidak ada hal yang ingin aku pertahankan. Sejak awal tidak ada yang aku miliki, sehingga tidak akan ada yang dirampas dariku. Kupikir aku akan hidup selamanya seperti itu. Dengan ketiadaan. Dengan kehampaan hingga helaan nafas terakhirku. Dalam kesendirian. Sampai akhirnya kau datang dan mengubah seluruh hidupku.

Kau membuatku merasa terlahir kembali. Aku, seorang Kida Masaomi yang _baru. _Kau membuatku merasa dimiliki dan _memiliki. _Kau membuatku ingin bicara. Ya, aku ingin bicara setelah 3 tahun lamanya. Aku ingin memanggil namamu. _Izaya, Izaya, Izaya; _merapalnya keras-keras seperti mantra. Menyebutmu dalam tidurku seperti doa yang menjaga malam-malamku.

_Izaya._

Aku tak pernah henti melafalkannya. Gerak bibirku membentuk namamu, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Aku ingin memanggil namamu tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku lupa caraku bicara. Bahkan aku lupa bagaimana rupa suaraku sendiri.

Aku ingin bertanya, maukah kau mengajariku bicara?

xxx

Akhir-akhir ini hujan terus turun.

Aku duduk di dekat jendela, berpangku tangan dan memandangi bulir-bulir air yang jatuh membasahi bumi. Bunga aster yang tumbuh membingkai jendela bergoyang-goyang tertiup angin. Kelopaknya bergetar ditimpa rintik-rintik air hujan.

Aku melirik kepada jam besar di sudut ruangan. Tiap malam tepat pukul 12 jam itu berdentang 12 kali. Suaranya selalu berhasil mengagetkan dan membangunkanku dari mimpi.

Jam 10 malam. Kau belum juga kembali. Apa definisi _terlambat _dalam kamus hidupmu? Karena aku tidak pernah tahu batasan-batasan waktu itu. Kadang kau tidak beranjak pergi, kadang kau pulang petang hari, kadang kau pulang tengah malam. Bahkan pernah kau tidak pulang sama sekali. Baru muncul keesokan harinya, menyambutku dengan seringaian lebar saat aku membuka mataku.

Aku menghela nafas, membuka slot dan membuka jendela. Tanganku terulur, menerima bulir-bulir air hujan jatuh membasahi telapakku.

Dingin.

Kapan terakhir kali aku merasakan air hujan yang kejam membasahiku tubuhku dengan rintik yang bertubi-tubi tanpa ampun? Seperti hari-hariku di masa laluku yang kelam, saat aku masih hidup berkeliaran di jalanan?

Mungkin aku begitu terhanyut dalam lamunanku, hingga tidak menyadari dirimu sudah berdiri di belakangku. Suara tetesan air di atas lantai kayu menyadarkanku, aku menoleh dan mendapati sosokmu yang solid, tersenyum kepadaku.

"Tadaima." Kau berbisik.

"_Okaeri,_" begitu aku membalas di dalam hatiku.

Aku dan kau saling berpandangan. Sepasang mata coklat maduku bertemu dengan orbs merahmu.

Wajahmu basah. Rambut hitammu basah. Bajumu basah. Suara tetes-tetes air yang konstan terdengar, dari ujung jaketmu yang basah turun meretas di atas lantai kayu.

Aku bangkit, beranjak pergi untuk mengambil handuk kering. Tapi tanganmu lebih dulu menggapaiku pundakku, memutarku, dan dalam sekejap aku dilingkupi oleh kedua lenganmu. Aku merasakan sensasi dingin dan hangat pada saat yang bersamaan. Dingin, karena jaketmu yang basah juga membasahiku. Hangat, karena meski aku merasa dingin, caramu menekan kepalaku hingga menempel dengan dadamu, mendengar stabilnya detak jantungmu, membuatku merasa tenang.

Jantungku berdegup kencang, ada sesuatu yang merasuk ke dalam dadaku. Merebak, mendesak, memenuhi dadaku, seperti permen kapas yang manis.

"Kida…"

Caramu membisikkan namaku mengirim getar pada tulang punggungku. Tanganku semakin erat mencengkeram bagian depan jaket hitammu. Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi, bagaimana namaku meluncur dari bibirmu dalam desahan yang begitu merdu.

Lagi, katakan lagi…

"Kida."

Kedua tanganmu membingkai wajahku, mengangkatnya perlahan. Sepasang mata merahmu memandangiku lekat-lekat. Aku mengerjap. Di antara aroma mint dan aroma _hujan _yang menguar dari tubuhmu, ada sesuatu yang begitu kukenal. Sesuatu yang mengingatkanku pada gelapnya sudut kota. Sesuatu yang tercium begitu kuat dan mengganggu. Aku mengerutkan hidungku.

_Alkohol._

"Kida?"

Hentikan. Jangan sebut namaku dalam kondisimu yang setengah sadar itu. Kau tidak pernah membisikkannya dengan cara yang begitu lembut, harusnya aku tahu. Kau tidak benar-benar ingin mengatakannya dengan sedemikian _dalam_.

Aku berusaha melepasmu. Tanganmu terasa dingin menyentuh pipiku.

"Kida…"

Jangan melihatku dengan tatapan yang demikian. Aku memalingkan kepalaku.

Tapi kau menariknya kembali. Kau merunduk, mendekatkan wajahmu, dan menutup jarak di antara kita dengan sebuah kecupan lembut. Menekan bibirku dengan pelan. Aku seperti mentega yang meleleh di atas penggorengan, terlarut dan hanyut oleh segala perasaan yang tiba-tiba membuncah, menyelimuti dan menenggelamkanku.

Rasa pahit sake di ujung lidahmu terasa menyengat.

Aku diam dan mendengarkan detak jantungku yang berdegup tidak karuan. Aku mencoba menghitung waktu, tapi tidak semudah biasanya. Kau memaksa masuk, menyelinap dan menjelajahi rongga mulutku dengan lidahmu yang seperti ular.

Aku antara ingin dan tidak ingin memberontak.

Kakiku lemas, aku meleleh dan terkulai lemah. Aku menyerah.

Hal berikutnya yang kutahu adalah kau sudah merebahkanku dengan hati-hati di atas matras. Membayangiku, memamerkan seringaianmu, dan lagi-lagi menciumku. Kali ini dengan tuntutan yang lebih tinggi dan ritme yang lebih cepat. Kau menciumku seperti aku ini oksigen yang kau hirup, sesuatu yang kau butuhkan untuk hidup.

Tanganmu menyusup ke balik bajuku, menyusuri tiap lekuk tubuhku. Membelai, menekan, mengusap; memetakan tiap jengkalnya ke dalam memorimu.

"_Kida…_"

Kau terus menyebut namaku, dalam tiap helaan nafasmu yang hangat menerpa leherku. Diiringi kecupan lembut, kemudian isapan, lalu gigitan, isapan lagi.

Desahanku terdengar seperti melodi dalam sunyi. Menenangkan.

Apa ini? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Apa yang sedang _kita berdua _lakukan?

Ada perasaan sesak yang memenuhi dadaku. Ada getar yang kau kirim dari ujung-ujung jarimu. Menyentak, membangunkan, sekaligus melemahkanku. Tubuhku bergetar. Kau tidak menghentikan tarian jemarimu, melakukan hal yang luar biasa padaku di bawah sana.

"_Kida…_" Kau berbisik, menghembuskan namaku dengan suara rendah pada bibirku, lalu kembali menciumnya.

Tanganku mencengkeram erat _bedcover _merah marun di bawahku. Tapi aku membutuhkan sesuatu yang lebih solid dari bahan lembut ini. Aku membutuhkan sesuatu yang dapat menahanku, menyelimutiku, _menenangkanku_. Aku membutuhkan _dirimu_.

Di antara dinginnya udara malam, yang aku rasakan hanya panas yang membara.

Tanganku merayap naik, melingkari lehermu dan berdiam di sana. Menyibukkan diri dengan surai-surai hitam malammu yang sehalus sutra.

Gerakanmu tergesa. Tarianmu lebih cepat dan lebih liar dari sebelumnya. Aku mencengkeram pundakmu, seolah-olah aku akan jatuh ke jurang yang dalam jika tidak melakukannya. Aku berpegang padamu seperti seluruh hidupku tergantung pada dirimu.

Lalu apa yang aku sudah tunggu-tunggu pun terjadi. Saat kau _menyatu _denganku. Dadaku terasa sesak. Sakit sekali. Air mata yang mengumpul di kedua ujung pelupuk mataku jatuh. Pandanganku kabur, tapi aku masih dapat melihatmu. Kau memejamkan matamu erat, peluh yang membasahi dahimu menetes jatuh, terasa dingin di pipiku.

Sakit, tapi aku tidak ingin peduli. Sakit ini bukan apa-apa. Bukan sesuatu yang tidak tertahankan.

"_Kida…_" Nafasmu berat. Kau membisikkan namaku di telingaku.

Aku ingin mendengar suara yang lain. Sesuatu yang bukan namaku dalam desahanmu yang dalam dan panjang. Bukan degup jantungku yang tidak karuan. Bukan suara lengket kulit beradu dengan kulit. Bukan menderasnya hujan di luar sana.

Aku ingin mendengar sesuatu yang lain.

Aku ingin mendengar namamu.

_Izaya…_

Aku sangat ingin mendengarnya, dalam suaraku yang parau dan tidak menentu. Aku ingin melafalkannya. Aku ingin menyerukannya. Aku ingin memanggil namamu. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutmu.

Kau tahu, aku _sangat _ingin memanggil namamu.

_Izaya…dapatkah kau mendengarku?_

…

Aku membuka mata dan disambut sinar hangat matahari pagi.

Di mana aku?

Selimut tebal merah marun membungkus tubuh telanjangku.

Ah, ini kamarmu.

Di mana dirimu?

Ruang di sebelahku kosong, tapi aku masih bisa merasakan sisa kehangatan di sana. Mataku terasa berat, kepalaku berputar, dan seluruh tubuhku _sakit._ Aku meraih jaket yang kau tinggalkan di sisi tempat tidur, menutupi tubuhku sekenanya.

Aku baru mencapai pintu dan baru akan membukanya saat terdengar ribut-ribut dari bawah. Sepasang mataku membulat. Jelas salah satunya adalah suaramu, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa pemilik suara yang satunya. Suara yang begitu kasar dan penuh umpatan.

Aku ingin berlari turun dan memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Bahwa kau tidak terluka. Aku ingin berlari, tapi bahkan untuk berjalan pun aku kepayahan. Aku berjengit di tiap langkah, tanganku merambati dinding. Sementara kekacauan di bawah sana semakin menjadi.

[Dor!]

Suara tembakan itu sukses membuat tubuhku gemetaran, berkeringat dingin. Lalu hening. Suasana yang terlalu sunyi. Aku berlari menyusuri lorong sepi. Bayang-bayang masa laluku kembali terlintas menghantuiku. Aku berlari dan tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit luar biasa yang kurasakan dari bawah sana. Pandanganku dikaburkan oleh air mata yang mulai menetes.

Izaya!

Dan aku berhenti. Nafasku tercekat. Aku tidak mungkin percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Tidak, pasti aku sedang bermimpi. Pasti aku masih tertidur dan belum bangun hari ini, karena hal seperti ini tidak mungkin terjadi!

Tidak!

Fragmen-fragmen memori acak memenuhi kepalaku. Gambaran tentang kematian orang tuaku. Suara tembakan. Hening. Tirai putih yang bergoyang. Jejak darah. Tubuh kaku yang melintang di atas tempat tidur…

Aku menangis tanpa suara. Air mataku mengalir turun dengan deras seperti hujan semalam.

Langkah kakiku gontai, menuju tubuhmu yang terbaring di lantai, dengan genangan darah di sekitar perutmu. Ada darah yang mengalir keluar dari koyak di bagian perutmu.

Aku jatuh, berlutut di sampingmu. Mataku masih membulat tidak percaya.

Apakah kau juga akan mengkhianatiku? Meninggalkanku? Membuangku? Membiarkan aku hidup sendiri ―lagi― di dunia ini?

Aku masih menangis dan mencengkeram bagian depan kaosmu.

Kenapa orang-orang yang aku sayangi meninggalkanku sendiri?

Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?

Aku masih menangis dan terus menangis. Air mataku tidak mau berhenti mengalir.

"_I-Izaya…_"

Apa barusan aku menyebut namamu? Apakah suara parau yang memanggilmu itu benar-benar suaraku?

Aku sendiri sedikit terkejut, tapi keterkejutanku tidak bisa mengalahkan rasa sakit luar biasa yang kurasakan dalam dadaku.

Padahal aku ingin kau mendengarku…

"Uhuk… Akhirnya― kau bicara juga…"

Seketika aku mengangkat kepalaku. Bertemu dengan orbs merahmu yang terlihat _tidak hidup._

"_I-Iza…_"

Kau merengkuhku. Memelukku dan melibatkanku dalam genangan darahmu.

"Heh, aku tidak apa-apa… Berhenti menangis, _Kida._"

"_Izaya…_"

Namamu tak henti meluncur dari mulutku. _Izaya…_

xxx

**AN:** Oh God…_I write a smut… _orz orz orz


End file.
